What Happens in England, Stays in England
by StrangeStalkers
Summary: Spirit is getting married to Elizabeth from England. Sebastian has 72 cats. Soul and Maka are engaged. Grell and Williams relationship is a roller coaster. Tsubaki and Black Star are in love. Liz is a shop-a-holic. Patty still likes giraffes. Kid still has OCD. Alois and Ciel have MAJOR issues. The waiters are retards. Everyone is Pissed and why is Druitt wearing a chicken.


NOTE BEFORE YOU READ**: if your wondering why everyone is pissed at the wedding, don't worry, you will find out. BTW, theres two of us. We make the fan fictions together on this account. I'm luckywish26 and my friend is otakusoul. Wondering how it works, well we do a rough draft on my ipad, she types EVERYTHING I say and helps me come up with other things. I'm typing this because she needs a brake, shes been typing for over 5 hours. Hope you enjoy this bipolar story.**

**What happens in england, stays in england.**

**Chapter 1- everything is ruined**

Elizabeth stands in her wedding dress looking in the mirror, remembering how this all came to be.

~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~

"Maka," Spirit starts talking, "I'm getting married!"

Maka, now 20, shocked to hear this devastating news. "How the hell can you get married? Are you serious? Who would want to marry you, your old!"

"Well that what I would like to talk to you about Maka, I'm sure you and her would get along just fine, y'all are the same age after all."

"What? What are you talking about?" Just then a tall, blond, curly haired British girl walked into the room.

"Hi Maka, I'm Elizabeth I hope we can get along well."

"Get along? My dads like two times your age! Are you sane?"

"Maka thats rude, and you cant tell me what to do, I'm your father let alone a grown man. Deal with this change."

Maka rolled her eyes and stomped out the door.

~~~~ END FLASHBACK~~~~

As Elizabeth was fixing her dress in the mirror, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Elizabeth sang. She turned around to see Maka standing at the doorway with her veil.

"Oh, Maka it's so nice to see you." Elizabeth looked startled when Maka walked in with Ciel.

"someone came to see you." Maka gave Ciel the veil and he walked in.

"Ciiiieeeelll!" Elizabeth sqeeled as she ran towards him to give him a hug.

"Who is this?" Maka asked.

"This is my cousin Ciel, we were going to get married because we were engaged quite young. But he has found a new lover and obviously so have I. Our engagement was doomed from the start."

Ciel blushed slightly and started to respond, "Do mind if I put the veil on you, for old times sake before you get married?" Ciel asked shyly as he walked closer towards Elizabeth.

"Of course Ciel, i'd love that." Ciel walked towards Elizabeth slowly and put the crown veil into her hair.

Now they proceed with the wedding ceremony, and as Elizabeth walked down the isle with her brothers arm locked into hers. Everyone gasped, ooed, and ahed as she walked down the isle on her beautiful white dress. She got to the altar and looked spirit in the eyes.

After the minister spoke the vows and Spirit and Elizabeth repeated them, the kissed and music started playing. Just then they were interrupted by screaming and hollering from the back of the yard. Everyone turned around in their seats to see what the commotion was. As they looked, they saw a tall dark haired man with glasses yelling at another tall, but shorter that him, man with long red hair. Suddenly, the man with the red hair, pulled out a chainsaw and started chasing the other man. They then vanished behind the bushes.

In confusion after the scene they just had witnessed, they proceeded to the reception. There were long tables draped In white cloth with pretty assorted yellow and orange flowers in shiny vases on them.

Elizabeth saw Alois walk into the yard where they were holding the reception. She was surprised but happy and ran towards him. Alois was wearing a white suit and his tie had gold trimming around the edges. All of his features seemed to be covered in white and gold like an angel. He was bright as the sun beamed down on him.

"Hiiiii Alois!" Elizabeth said hugging him. "I thought you weren't going to be able to make it today. Ciel said you were sick."

"I just had to come, Elizabeth." Alois said with a smirk, "or else Ciel would have been here without a date. He needs me just as much as I need him. So I had to come for him."

Elizabeth smiled and giggled.

"What? Why are you laughing? What's so funny?"

"Turn around, idiot!" Elizabeth said while laughing and pointing behind him.

Ciel was standing there behind Alois blushing as hard as anyone in the world could ever blush.

Could "Eh?" Alois said as Ciel looked to the ground trying to hide his face with his hair. "Ciel! When the hell did you get here? Don't pull a 'kuroko' on me again!"

Ciel looked up at Alois. "ALOIS YOU BAKA!" Ciel yelled as he ran away. Alois looked surprised, his eyes wide.

"Go after him 'BAKA'." Elizabeth said with a slight giggle and her hand on her hip.

Alois started running after Ciel and grabbed him by the arm.

"What's wrong, Ciel? I thought you would be happy to see me." Alois said, still holding onto Ciel's arm.

"I'm not. You're supposed to be sick. You're unhealthy. You need to leave. Go back home." Ciel said looking to the ground and Alois still holding onto his arm.

"What do you me-" Alois was cut off by Ciel.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE SICK! DO YOU KNOW HOW SICK YOU ARE? YOU COULD DIE! IF YOU WALK OUT OF THAT HOUSE WITHOUT THE CARE OF A-A DOCTOR, YOU COULD DIE! YOU COULD LEAVE ME! WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME WITH SEBASTIAN AND HIS DAMN 72 CATS? I don't want to lose you...forever. I've lost so many people, I don't want to lose you too. Do you want to die and leave me? Is that why you came out here? Purposely?"

Alois yanked Ciel around to see him crying, but slapped him as hard as he could anyways.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME, CIEL? I did this for you! Why treat me this way? Why don't you see I do everything for you? Everything! You think I don't know I'm sick? I know I'm sick. But why don't you see that just because I'm sick doesn't mean that I can't take care of you!"

Meanwhile, Grell is chasing William around with his damn chainsaw (excuse my language). Maka and Soul are fighting, Black Star and Tsubaki are fighting, the waiters are flipping tables and saying 'this was a useless waste of time' and 'why did we even take this job'. Liz is trying to give everyone pedicures and Patty is making giraffes out of tablecloths and napkins. Kid is freaking out about how nothing is symmetrical, and all the kids at the wedding were throwing pieces of the wedding cake at Lord Death's mirror. Blair is hitting on all of the groomsmen and Crona is cowering in the corner while Ragnarok cusses at everyone who passes by.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Everyone gasped at Viscount Druitt and his top hat with a giant realistic looking chicken on it and his suit completely made out of chicken feathers. Everyone stopped what they were doing and laughed as hard as they could. Sebastian looked at the man in disgust and asked, "what the hell are you doing here?" he asked as he held a cat.

As this is going on, Ciel and Alois are still bickering in the way back of the courtyard, no one noticing them.

"Take care of me? I don't need you to take care of me. I don't need anyone to take care of me. Not anymore. Especially you." Ciel stated.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe that's why I was born."

"Don't start that crap with me. Don't start doing this every time we fight, Alois."

"You used to captivate me, I was obsessed with you, but it's different now. Because I love you. I'd do anything for you, Ciel. Do you understand that? Do you understand how much I'd do for you?"

"Anything, Alois? You said you loved me so you'd do anything for me, right? You know as well as I do that you're sick, so you're gonna die, but before you die, kill me."

The front of the courtyard was a total disaster. Everyone was fighting, trying to kill each other, trying to destroy flower vases and tables, playing with cats, painting peoples nails, making paper giraffes, this wedding was a disaster and Druitt being there only made it worse. Hopefully their honeymoon would be better...hopefully

**a/t: ummm so I got tired of typing a litle less than half way through, and she did the rest... its sad to say that im just the bran... hope you enjoyed it. R&R!**


End file.
